PS I Still Love You
by xxBlackMaraihxx
Summary: Kurt leaves Noah behind to go to New York and calls Noah a year later. Does Noah still love Kurt?


**AN: Someone played "Austin" by Blake Shelton on the jukebox at work the other night, and this story just popped into my head.**

**Normally, I'm not one for country music, but I just love this song to pieces.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, why are you doing this?" Puck asked for the 10th time.<p>

"I just have to clear my mind, Noah." Kurt answered for the 10th time. He looked over to Noah "Puck" Puckerman, the man he'd been dating for months. Kurt walked over to him and put his hand on Noah's cheek. Noah sighed and closed his chocolate brown eyes, leaning in to Kurt's touch. "Please understand." Kurt whispered.

Noah took Kurt's hand in his own. "Take as much time as you want, princess. I'll be waiting for you."

Kurt seriously doubted that but he smiled at Noah and nodded anyway. "I have to go." Kurt whispered, pulled away from Noah, picked up his suitcase, and walked out the door.

Noah looked around his apartment when he heard Kurt leave. He and Kurt hadn't officially lived together, but they might as well have; Kurt left his things over enough.

Noah sat down at his kitchen table and sighed; Kurt didn't even tell him where he was going, he didn't leave a number either. Noah figured he'd gone back to New York. Kurt loved it there when he went to college…

Puck knew one day, Kurt would call him up, and they would be back together.

* * *

><p>Kurt loved it in New York. His best friend Mercedes lived there, he'd been doing shows on Broadway, and the shopping… Oh, he loved the shopping. But something was missing. He missed Noah. He missed Noah so much that it hurt.<p>

It had been a year since he moved to New York, one year since he left Noah in Lima. He hoped that Noah kept to his word. That he waited for Kurt, but Kurt knew that was unlikely. There's no way that Noah waited for him.

Kurt was cooking when he heard Mercedes come into the kitchen. "Hey, girl, I'm making-"

"Call him, Kurt." Mercedes interrupted. "You've been dying to for weeks. Do it."

"I can't, 'Cedes." Kurt whispered, and turned around to Mercedes. "If I call and I find out that he found someone else… I don't know what I'll do…"

"You'll never know until you call him." Mercedes replied and put the phone on the counter. "I'll watch the food. Call him."

Kurt looked at the phone for a second, gathering his courage. He picked up the phone a few minutes later and dialed the number that would forever be etched into his mind. Three rings later, the answer machine picked up and he listened to Noah's message.

"It you're calling 'bout the truck, I sold it. If this is Tuesday night, I'm bowling. If you've got something to sell, you're wasting your time, I'm not buying. If it's anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do. And P.S., if this is Kurt, I still love you."

The phone fell out of Kurt's hand and to the counter. He couldn't believe it. Noah waited for him. Noah must really love him.

"Kurt, what is it? I didn't hear you talk to him!" Mercedes said.

"The-the answering machine picked up. He loves me, Mercedes. He waited for me!" Kurt leaned back on the counter behind him. "I can't believe it." Kurt whispered.

"Call back! Leave a message!" Mercedes encouraged.

"I will in a few days." Kurt answered and got up and walked into his room. "I just can't believe it." He continued to whisper to himself.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Kurt picked up the phone. He had to call Noah again. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he had to say something.<p>

Again, he heard three rings and then the answering machine.

"If it's Friday night, I'm at the ballgame, and first thing Saturday, if it don't rain, I'm headed out to the lake, and I'll be gone, all weekend long. But I'll call you back when I get home, on Sunday afternoon. And P.S., if this is Kurt, I still love you."

Kurt left his number, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

><p>On Sunday afternoon, he waited by the phone; he knew that Noah was going to call him. He just had to. At 6:00 that night, the phone rang. Kurt held his breath and looked at the caller ID, it was Noah. He waited for it to ring three times, and then he answered.<p>

"If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours. I should've listened to it a little more, and then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong. And, by the way, Noah, this is no machine you're talking to. Can't you tell, this is Kurt, and I still love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? It's my first ever Glee fanfic that I've written.(:<strong>


End file.
